


Deal

by Scarletbat



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9945533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletbat/pseuds/Scarletbat
Summary: I wouldn't let him hurt them. I had said it from day 1But I was too late,he hurt one In the worst wayAnd it was my fault.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skalidra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skalidra/gifts).



It was an important patrol, I was seconds away from finding Joker and I couldn't let anything ruin it.

 

No matter what I was missing.

 

Damian was off doing some top secret thing with Colin, Dick was off with the titans, and Tim was chilling with Stephanie. They were happy they were safe.

 

I run down the hallway trying and failing to Ignore the evil laughter coming from the speakers taunting me, haunting me, and killing me. It was the third lead I had followed up on  this week and the other two were a bust but I had hope, a rarity coming from me.

 

“Come on little red dying hood I need to know the game isn't over yet!” Joker whined and I grit my teeth in anger he was doing this on purpose, but as soon as I found him that ‘Justice not Vengeance’ bullshit went out of the window.

 

I reach an empty room, someone had obviously been tortured here but the blood on the floor was dry and there was a struggle.

 

But the thing that caught my attention was a bird shaped locket. It looked just like Damian’s a golden robin locket with a photo of him Dickie Timmy and me on his 16th birthday but I couldn't dwell on that a phone was next to it and I swallowed as I picked it up.

 

It was a voice recording  and I growled,  Joker tricked me again.

 

“ _Helllooo~ little hood I see you found that pretty little locket I got that after my last meeting with the youngest birdie, quite a spitfire that one but that's not the point._

 

_You see I can't touch you see your little birdie made me a deal I leave you alone and he'd do anything I wanted, and hood you salty dog when were you going to tell me what a boy wonder he was in bed? Reminds me of Harley with that kind of flexibility!”_ I was fuming he'd touched Damian he'd used him.

 

_Ping!_

 

Speak of the green eyed devil it was Damian.

 

It was a picture of him shirt up and it looked like…

 

Holy fuck he got his nipples pierced!

 

I wanted to enjoy it I really did but after hearing this I couldn't help but think of all the things Joker could've done to him, my baby boy.

 

I crushed my phone into shambles.

 

I'd replaced it later right now Damian needed me even though he'd never admit it.

\-----------

I traveled quickly if I was fast enough I could catch Damian before he left for patrol.

 

I was just in time.

 

Damian was clicking on his utility belt smirking as Tim walked by and nipped his ear.

 

“Damian!” I called and the he looked up smirk still plastered on his face.

 

“We need to talk. **Now.** ” I tell him broken phone still in my hand.

 

“What do we have to talk about Todd?” Damian asks and squoze my eyes shut.

 

“What did Joker do to you?” His face darkened.

 

“Not here.” Damian pushed past me Tim following behind a confused plastered all over his face.

 

**2 hours later**

 

I waited in his room only company being my thoughts and they weren't helping.

 

‘ _Think about it Joker is sick he probably even fucked him with_ **_the_ ** _crowbar he didn't make love to Damian he used him like a_ **_cheap. Little. Slut._ ** _’_

 

“Shut the hell up!” I threw a vase at the mirror on Damian’s dresser, shattering it beyond repair as the door opened.

 

“What in the seven hells Todd!” Damian screeched and I clutched the dresser tightly.

 

“I-I-I'm sorry but Dami you know what's wrong and I want to know why? How were you so sure Joker would keep his promise?” I asked voice broken.

 

“Because it's not the first deal I've made with a villain,” The fuck is he talking about?

 

“Deathstroke wanted Grayson instead he got me,” Ok so my ninja boyfriend gets around but my body count is higher. I hope.

 

“Grandfather wanted Drake and I had to do him 3 favors,” Oh fuck no I hope Rā’s wasn't planning to live another decade because if so it's gonna be in hell.

 

“Dami you shouldn't have done that we're big boys we can defend ourselves from those sick freaks!” I say and Damian turns away.

 

“Physically you can but mentally they're destroying you!” He was right of course and suddenly I felt guilty he did this so we wouldn't have to hurt anymore.

 

“Damn it come he baby boy.” I said and he hesitated before letting me hug him.

 

“Just promise me one thing? Just know that You're our baby boy and never ever do this again, never let them treat you as their plaything.” I said and I could feel Damian nod into my shoulder.

He'd never hurt again I wouldn't let that happen.

 


End file.
